


Owls in the Garden by Dira Sudis [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Secret Garden - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Owls in the Garden by Dira Sudis read by Rhea314 & Myira</p><p>Summary: It was early in the morning, on a bright day in July during Mary Lennox's second summer at Misselthwaite Manor, when the owls flew into the garden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Owls in the Garden by Dira Sudis [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Owls in the Garden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2780402) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



**Title** : Owls in the Garden  
**Author** : Dira Sudis  
**Reader** : Rhea314 & Nikki373  
**Fandom** : Secret Garden, Harry Potter  
**Character** : Mary Lennox, Colin Craven, Dickon Sowerby  
**Rating** : General Audiences  
**Warnings** : no archive warnings apply  
**Summary** : It was early in the morning, on a bright day in July during Mary Lennox's second summer at Misselthwaite Manor, when the owls flew into the garden.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2780402)  
**Length** 0:19:19  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Ampli15/Owls%20in%20the%20Garden%20by%20Dira%20Sudis.mp3.zip)


End file.
